Calling All The Monsters
"Calling All the Monsters" is a song performed by American pop recording artist China Anne McClain. It was produced by Niclas Molinder and Joacim Persson, who also co-wrote the song Johan Alkenäs, and Charlie Mason, for the soundtrack, A.N.T. Farm (2011), the soundtrack to the Disney Channel television series, A.N.T. Farm. It was released as the album's second single on September 20, 2011 through Walt Disney Records. Musically, the song is prominent electropop that runs through a club oriented beat, and the lyrics are Halloween themed, speaking of dancing with monsters. The song was met with generally positive reviews from critics, with the majority of them praising its playful nature and dance oriented sound. The song achieved its highest national peak in Slovakia, where it reached number one. Elsewhere, the song made the top 75 in the United Kingdom, peaking at number one . It has topped the Radio Disney Top 30 Countdown. Lyrics Callin' all the monsters Callin' all the monsters Callin' all the, callin' all the Callin' all the monsters Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye Heart thumps and you jump Comin' down with goosebumps! You dared to go there I'ma I'ma get you so scared! We're wantin' to We're hauntin' you We're wantin' to Eh eh You stayed in too late To be getting afraid This scene's extreme I I I I'ma get you so scared! We're wantin' to We're hauntin' you We're wantin' to Eh eh Gonna get your body shakin' Wishin' you could just awaken Here we go Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya! If you're only dreaming Why I hear you screaming? Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya! We're comin' to get ya! Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters You hide or you try Kiss tomorrow goodbye! We thrill to your chill B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out! We're wantin' to We're hauntin' you We're wantin' to Eh eh We might just bite underneath the moonlight More fun if you run! I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin' We're wantin' to We're hauntin' you We're wantin' to Ehh ehh Gonna get your body shakin' Wishin' you could just awaken Here we go... Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya! If you're only dreaming Why I hear you screaming? Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya! We're comin' to get ya! Callin' all the monsters, Callin' all the monsters Callin' all the, callin' all the, Callin' all the monsters! Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire Gonna get your body shakin' Wishin' you could just awaken Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya! If you're only dreaming Why I hear you screaming? Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya! We're comin' to get ya! Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye We're comin' to get you! Why It Sucks #The song's beat was completely stupid. #The stupid chicken part of the lyrics and chickens aren't even scary. #The song isn't even scary at all. #Really awful dance moves. #Very poorly made designs for the monsters. #Awful beats. #The music video look ridiculous. The Only Redeeming Quality # The Music video is well-shot. Music Videos Category:Repetitive Songs Category:China Anne McClain Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Screaming Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs with bad production Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists